


Crazy (In Love) Ex Frenemies

by Kennesaw



Category: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV)
Genre: F/F, Long-Distance Relationship, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kennesaw/pseuds/Kennesaw
Relationships: Rebecca Bunch/Audra Levine
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Shipoween 2020 - The Halloween Ship Exchange!





	Crazy (In Love) Ex Frenemies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ziskandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziskandra/gifts).



contact  
  
Hi  
  
Hi yourself  
  
What are you up to?  
  
Getting boba because, of course, it’s 70 degrees and gorgeous here right now. Would it kill this place to give me a real fall sometime?  
  
Aww, poor bubbeleh. It’s sweater weather in New York. You’re missing out.  
  
>:|  
  
Perfect snuggling weather.  
  
Don’t rub it in.  
  
Catch a flight and I could be.  
  
Ugh, that sounds soooooo good, but I’ve got a deposition in the morning and this case has been dragging on and on and on and on…  
  
:(  
  
I’d kill to be there with you and the little knadles. They’re so cute I just want to eat them up nom nom nom  
  
That’s a lot to eat even for you. ;)  
  
Now you sound like old Audra.  
  
How dare you  
  
<3  
  
Seriously, now I’m sad I can’t get away. Cuddling up on the couch with you and the triplets, sipping a hot PSL...that sounds fantastic.  
  
Oh, I forgot you were one of those people.  
  
Excuse me, Levine? ‘Those people?’  
  
You know pumpkin spice lattes are artificially rare, right? I could make you one with the espresso maker and what’s in the pantry. Well, the chef could make you one with...you know what I mean.  
  
Excuse me for appreciating the taste of autumn. Maybe I just like to have joy in my life.  
  
And maybe you could have it whenever you want if you’d just move back.  
  
And maybe you could if you just moved out here.  
  
...You’re not talking about the latte, are you?  
  
I, uh, I think maybe I’m not?  
  
Things are still complicated, with the kids and David and my mom and *his* mom and...everything.  
  
<3 I know, sheyne maydl. I just miss you.  
  
I miss you, too. We’ll figure things out.  
  
I know that, too. It took me this long to realize what we are to each other; I’m not letting that go.  
  
Semicolon in a text. That’s my princess.  
  
Even if I like pumpkin spice lattes?  
  
Even if. <3  
  



End file.
